RevengeIt Begins
by pikeman900
Summary: Harry is attack by a mystious man and is concocting a plan for the ultimate Revenge


1Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters I merely use them.

Authors note: hey im new to this so be kind in your reviews, thank you

It Begins

Harry Potter was used to being on the verge of death and having death spells thrown at him but was not used to expressing his feelings. Everyone so close and dear to him taken in a heart beat but the hands of Voldemort and his followers, now that Sirius was gone do to his carelessness in the department of mystery. He felt that it was his fault that he got killed and this his new found love for Hermione he kept getting mixed feelings, he was sad about Sirius and yet he felt that he should tell Hermione his true feelings for her. While he sat there on his bed in number four Privet Drive he started to fall asleep with his thoughts not on Sirius but on Hermione rather and how he was going to tell her.

Meanwhile ...

At number 8 Courtly Road Hermione awoke to a screeching on her chest and with a blood curdling scream she sat up. She looked at herself in the mirror that was across her bed and stared at the extremely long scar on her chest going from her left shoulder thought the valley of her breasts, which had fill out quiet nicely, to her right hip.

"What is it Hermione" her father Dan exclaimed

"OH honey you look horrible and sweaty." Her mother stated

"Mom it just keeps hurting like some sort of burn or tare" Hermione said rather shaky

Her father was starting to get worried and as he looked at the ugly scar on his daughters shoulder (that was all he saw knowing it was wrong to look at her like that) but he knew that the rest was there and it hurt him greatly to see his only daughter to hurt. He thought this as his wife Emma tried to calm her down. She had only just fell asleep when there was a knock on the front door, taking his wand out he walk out of his daughters' room his wife with her wand out not far behind. They answered it in a casual manner ready to pounce at the first hint of danger, when they saw who it was they visibly calmed down, it was none other than Dumbledore.

"We have to talk." he said in a cool voice with just a twitch of urgency

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Harry's uncle unpleasant voice came

"Coming Uncle." Harry said as he hurried to get dressed.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry questioned

"Make me breakfast and be ready to leave when I say so." snapped Uncle Vernon

"Yes Sir" He wondered where on earth would the Dursley's want to take him then it hit him it was the first of September and now her was as excited as ever. He would be able to see Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and most of all Hermione. He thought about her every chance he could because if he didn't he would have killed him self to get the thoughts of Sirius out of his head.

As soon as breakfast was done Harry got too things by owl the Dursley used to this by now didn't ever register this but Harry could tell Vernon was not very happy.

"Well boy don't stand there and gawk at us open it up."

As Harry opened the letter two things came out a port key he assumed and a letter but attached to that letter was another letter, one was from Hermione and the other from Dumbledore he read the one form Hermione first.

_Dear, Harry _

_As you may know I am still recovering from the attack in the department of mystery, though I don't blame you for my injuries and never have. I have been asked by Dumbledore to have you over until you can come to school and be safe, I'M looking forward to seeing you Harry as would my parents if they where here their current on a mission for Dumbledore I don't know where thry went all I know is that their mission was urgent. _

_With Love,_

_Hermione _

At this Harry's heart fluttered, he would be sleeping in Hermione's house and then he remembered he had another letter as he read he had a look of wonderment and shouted for joy.

_Harry _

_I hope that you heard from Miss Granger before reading this so that you can fully understand what I'm about to say. Harry James Potter you are now able to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer and any other summer as you wish, Oh and one more thing if you feel the need to you am ask for some special training to fight Riddle, Oh and one more thing Hermione asked if you could stay with her and I gave her permission, and congratulation on you making prefect and Head Boy._

Vernon was starting to get annoyed with Harry and was about to say some thing when Harry blurt it out.

"I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." he said with a confident smile.

"Well about bloody time off you go now and don't come back oh bother you need to pack I'll help you." Vernon stated

"I'll be leaving as soon as I can call the Knight Bus and get my stuff packed!" Harry replied

"Oh so where will you be staying." Petunia asked with a little concern for Harry after all he is her sisters only son and would feel a bit better knowing where he would be staying.

"I'll be staying with a magical friend and at my school" Harry replied

"Oh!" she said with distaste

As Harry was about to wave his wand, a figure appeared it was... it was...


End file.
